


Chicken Soup

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets his first flu as a human, and Dean takes care of him. Cas is very sneaky, and he gets a little more out of it than just the customary chicken soup to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

Dean cautiously shuffled into the room of the bunker that had belonged to Castiel ever since the angel had become human. Both of Dean’s hands were full; one carried a bowl of chicken soup, whereas the other was holding a large glass of fresh orange juice.

Only Cas’ watery blue eyes and the messy dark strands of hair on top of his head could be seen from where Castiel was hiding in his nest of blankets.

“Hello, Dean.” He croaked out in a raspy voice.

“Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” Dean asked, carefully placing the soup and juice on the nightstand.

Castiel was suffering from the flu, and seeing as it was the first time that the former angel had to deal with any kind of human illness, Cas wasn’t taking it all that well.

“I feel  _horrible_.” Castiel said matter-of-factly, not sugarcoating it in the slightest.

Dean nodded as he sat down on the edge of Castiel’s bed. “I know, Cas… I made you some chicken soup though, they say it helps.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, his eyes skeptically peeking at Dean. “Humans honestly believe that chicken soup is a proper medicine to cure influenza?”

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’ smartass comment. “It’s just a human thing, Cas. I suppose it’s between the ears, man. People believe that chicken soup makes them feel better. Just like they believe that something stops hurting when you put a kiss on it, and all that sort of crap.”

“Really? Humans believe that  _a kiss_  makes pain go away?” Castiel asked as he tried to sit a little straighter, his interest piqued all of the sudden. “Does it?”

“I don’t know, I never tried.” Dean replied, holding in a chuckle of amusement. “But I’m guessing it’s a giant load of bullshit.”

“But you never  _tried_ , so you can’t know for sure if it works or not.” Cas remarked.

“No, Cas, I don’t know for sure.” Dean answered, trying not to laugh at the angel’s innocent face.

There was a brief staring contest, during which neither of them said anything. Castiel was the first to break the silence.

“My  _lips_  hurt, Dean.” He stated bluntly, puffy red eyes looking up at Dean from under long lashes.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel.  _Ah_ , not so innocent after all then.

“Really, huh? Your  _lips_  hurt?” Dean mockingly asked Cas, knowing exactly what his friend was up to.

Regardless, all teasing aside, at the same time Dean was very much on board with the idea of kissing Castiel. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about it before… And more than once.

Castiel nodded fervently. “Very much so.”

And Dean decided the hell with this. Cas wanted something, and Dean wanted it too. They were both adults. Why hold back? Why make such a huge deal out of it?

Dean grinned devilishly, then swiftly dipped his head, taking Cas by surprise by giving him a soft, sweet kiss right on the lips.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, then opened again when Dean broke the kiss and smirked down at Cas.

Cas was speechless, blushing as his eyes followed Dean’s every move.

“And? Any better?” Dean questioned, hardly even trying to cover up the sarcasm in his tone.

Castiel looked rather pleased with himself as he nonchalantly shrugged at Dean. “I wouldn’t know if it worked, Dean. My lips didn’t actually hurt…”

“They didn’t?” Dean said dryly, not bothering to act surprised. “Then why did you tell me they did?”

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, as if Dean was asking him to give the answer to a very obvious question. “You taught me yourself… When humans want something really really bad,  _they lie_.”

Dean was the one blushing now. Castiel had wanted to kiss him _, really really bad_. Who was Dean to deny his sick and adorable friend something that he so badly wanted? He leaned in to kiss Cas again, and Castiel easily went along with it.

The chicken soup was instantly forgotten, as was the fresh orange juice. Then again, if kissing truly was a cure, Cas should be feeling better very,  _very_  soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
